


Hand in Hand and Eye to Eye (Te to Te to Me to Me)

by MidoriKurenaiYume



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriKurenaiYume/pseuds/MidoriKurenaiYume
Summary: Sometimes falling in love is rather random and unexpected, yet also frightening. Especially with an age gap.





	Hand in Hand and Eye to Eye (Te to Te to Me to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, a short GilArt one-shot with an age gap ;) hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Title: from a Kalafina song, part of the album 'Red Moon' :D

...

.........

...

“I said and promised I would be back very soon,” Arturia huffed, having finally managed to escape Gilgamesh’s arms that insisted on keeping her trapped in bed with him. “I simply want to drink a glass of water.”

“It’s already taking an inadmissibly long time,” came his voice from the bedroom, the tone somewhat grumpy.

She decided not to dignify his comment with a reply as she moved through the corridor that was still unfamiliar to her, looking for the kitchen that she recalled being near the entrance. Several hours earlier, they had had a short meal there before he had half-pulled, half-carried her to his bedroom amidst searing kisses.

She had now become thirsty, but he had categorically refused to get up and attempted – at first successfully – to keep her in bed with him.

Completely naked but indifferent to it, knowing that no one else had access to Gilgamesh’s place, Arturia finally managed to locate the kitchen correctly and found it exactly as they had left it: with their dishes still on the table and some of their clothes scattered around very haphazardly. Even though she felt no shame as they were both consenting adults, she did inwardly shake her head at seeing the traces of their impatient behaviour.

Taking a jug of water from the fridge to fill her formerly abandoned glass, Arturia noticed that on the kitchen counter there was Gilgamesh’s wallet, likely thrown there earlier as well. It was half-open, and his driving licence was threatening to fall out.

After drinking her glass of water she automatically made to put the licence back inside, but as she did so, she happened to read his birth date, complete with the _year_ of his birth.

Arturia blinked. Then blinked again before double-checking what she had just read.

According to his ID, he was twenty-one years old, about to turn twenty-two.

This was impossible. She had thought him to be much closer to her own age.

Instead…–

If what she was reading was true, it meant that she had spent the previous weeks – _months_ – going out with a man much younger than her.

Unable to rationalize everything immediately, she checked his ID once again, but it only confirmed her realization.

This was unexpected, especially since Arturia hadn’t been dating Gilgamesh for long. They had met randomly several times in a row across the city, until he had made it completely clear to her that he wanted to meet her regularly instead.

It had taken him a few weeks to induce her to accept, as she wasn’t interested in any kind of relationship, not even a casual one. She had had several flings in the past, all rather similar and short-lived, which had not encouraged her to trust people easily. Being reserved and rather suspicious of his fixation on her, she had needed some time to get used to his staring and his lazy grins that came together with his surprisingly undistracted focus on her.

When he had managed to convince to go out with him, they had found out, by talking more, that they clashed frequently. They were both extremely stubborn and often unwilling to compromise, even on minor things. Yet since they _did_ enjoy each other’s company, they overcame their pride – at different times and in different ways – in order to passably go along, at least so that they could concentrate more on getting to know each other better.

It had been slow and cautious on both their parts at first, as they became used to spending time together and then allowing closer physical contact, which however didn’t go beyond occasional handholding.

In the end, Gilgamesh had bluntly asked her if she was in a relationship. The question had been rhetorical, as he had become close enough to her to know that she wouldn’t have been spending so many hours with him if she had been in a relationship with somebody else. The fact that he had however asked and not taken it for granted had prompted her to answer willingly and honestly in the negative before asking him the same.

For all reply, he had taken advantage of her sitting next to him – and of their fingers laced together – to lean forward and kiss her deeply, thus confirming the fact that their guarded dating was ready to move on to the next level.

On this evening, they had been out to dine in a restaurant that had annoyed Gilgamesh because it wasn’t up to his high standards, therefore he had simply dragged her to his own place for ‘a decent meal’, as he had called it. One thing had led to another, as it often had during the last couple of weeks, and the evening was concluded in the most satisfying manner.

Now she was standing in his kitchen, with his ID in hand, having just found out his age.

Of course he was of age, which meant that there weren’t any legal issues, but wasn’t it still… somewhat unethical…? Or at least unfair…?

“Arturia?”

His voice came from the corridor and she turned around abruptly, taken by surprise. She was still holding his driving licence, unable to put it down yet.

“Is this your real driving licence?” she blurted out.

She doubted Gilgamesh was truly involved in anything illegal, but she wouldn’t have put it past him to have fake IDs.

As naked as she was, he entered the kitchen a second later, his eyebrows raised high as he stared at her intently. Somehow sensing that her question held some underlying seriousness and urgency, he offered a nod, even though some traces of exasperation were clearly visible on his face.

Not wasting any time, Arturia questioned next, “Gilgamesh – do you know my age?”

Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, which made his expression turn slightly annoyed.

“Why are you suddenly interested in my knowledge about it?”

Ignoring those words, she insisted, “Please answer my question.”

After scrutinizing her, he let out a small sigh.

“I do not know your exact age, but I can estimate it rather accurately.” She stared at him mutely as she mentally steeled herself, while a slow smirk stretched Gilgamesh’s lips. “Judging from your panicked expression, my guess is that you are probably over twenty years older than me.”

Momentarily forgetting her previous shock and dismay, Arturia sputtered indignantly and snapped, “Fifteen! I’m _fifteen_ years older than–”

She cut herself off when she noticed him openly grin at her.

“So this is the reason why you remained here for several minutes staring at my ID instead of taking your glass of water and then joining me again.” His blood red eyes gleamed as he purposefully paused for a second. “After deliberation, I reach the immediate conclusion that it isn’t an even _remotely_ acceptable motivation, therefore–…”

Arturia had to consciously hold back a small exclamation of surprise as he picked her up in his arms – still completely naked – and started to make his way to the bedroom.

“Gilgamesh, put me down,” she growled. “We need to have a proper conversation about this, as it changes a lot of things–”

“You know perfectly well that it _doesn’t_ ,” he calmly countered. “I do not care about age and in truth, neither do you, because you know that there is nothing that even your rigid moral code can consider _wrong_ in this. As for me, I only care about what, or _who_ , I want – and you are the one I want.”

She was briefly rendered speechless, but she soon found her voice again.

“That isn’t good enough of a reason to keep carrying me around – now put me down!”

“Only once I reach the bed,” Gilgamesh informed her, very nonchalantly, before stopping for a second and meeting her gaze.

“ _Our_ bed,” he added, his tone suddenly much lower, and Arturia could only stare back at him in slight shock until his lips crashed down on hers for a burning kiss.

...

.........

...


End file.
